In tomosynthesis imaging, an X-ray generation apparatus irradiates a person being examined with X-rays at different angles while being moved and an X-ray detector detects X-rays transmitted through the object, thereby allowing continuous capture of projected images of a plurality of frames having different imaging angles. The captured projected images of the plurality of frames are shifted so that the preset center positions thereof coincide with each other to make corresponding pixels overlap each other, thereby executing the reconstruction of a tomosynthesis image that is a tomographic image of a certain cross section of the person being examined (see PTL 1). In addition, the reconstruction is re-performed with the reconstruction method, the filter settings, the slice pitch, and the number of slices changed, enabling a plurality of tomosynthesis images to be generated for projected images acquired in a single imaging session. The generated plurality of tomosynthesis images are subjected to window adjustment or geometric transformation processing, and are then used for diagnosis.